Drill bits having a bit face supporting a plurality of synthetic diamond cutters are well known. These bits cut by scraping across a formation, thereby causing the rock to fail due to shear forces. In order to evacuate the debris broken up by the bit, a stream of drilling mud is directed downwardly through the drill bit and against the bottom of the formation. Prior art bits have also included grooves or recesses in the bit face to help effectuate the evacuation of debris. Although these structures have proven reasonably effective, they do not prevent the clogging of debris around the synthetic diamond cutters, especially those cutters near the outer periphery of the bit. When debris is not cleaned away from the surfaces of the cutters, the wear of the bit is increased. This problem is especially acute in drilling soft plastic formations, since cleaning these sticky formations from under the bit is extremely difficult. Further, although cleaning is not a problem when drilling in hard formations, during such drilling the cutters are subjected to high frictional heat. Therefore, there is a need for an improved drill bit structure that enhances the cleaning and cooling of the surface bit area.